lalaloopsy_buttonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swimming Pool made with Chalk!
A story I made starring Spot Splatter Splash and Trace E. Doodles. HOPE U ENJOYED! The story begins inside Trace E.'s house. trace e. : So... Erhm... spot, do you want something? spot : Well... Do you happen to have some chalk? trace e. : I don't. spot : Darn it. I'm gonna go out to get some. trace e. : Wait, Don't Go! I do have some... Uh... a swimming pool! spot : Meh. Alright, fine. (spot and trace e. go outside and saw another door) trace e. : *Opens door, and it reveals to be a swimming pool made out of chalk* (2001 A Space Odyssey music starts playing) spot : *Gasps* The Holy buttons is that? trace e. : My personal pool out of chalk. spot : What are you gonna do with all of that? trace e. : I dunno. Swim in it? spot : Heck yes. (spot and trace e. Dive into the pool) spot : Hey trace e.! Don't you think we should have put on some swimwear? trace e. : Nein, das wäre nur ruinieren die Erfahrung, spot. (No. That would just ruin the experience, spot.) spot : When did you learn how to speak German? trace e. : Was meinst du? Ich spreche kein Deutsch. Ich spreche Englisch! (What do you mean? I don't speak german. I speak English!) spot : Uhm... No... You are speaking German. trace e. : spot, wollen Sie mir einen Streich zu ziehen? Sie sind, oder? (spot, are you trying to pull a prank on me? You are, right?) spot : No! I mean it! Μπορείτε μιλούν γερμανικά! (You are speaking German!) trace e. : Oh, this must be a side effect from swimming in the pool out of chalk! spot : Τώρα μιλάτε κανονικά και πάλι. (Now you are speaking normally again.) trace e. : Ikr spot : But Seriously, Side effects from the chalk swimming pool? What kind of chalk is this even- (15 clones of jewel appear out of the pool) spot and trace e. : AAAARRRGGHHH! 3rd jewel clone : We are many. You are two. We will destroy you. (spot and trace e. Swim away) 7th jewel clone : Think you are faster than us? You are incorrect. (15 jewel clones fuse together, making one big jewel sparkles) spot : WAT trace e. : spot, jump out of the water! They are jewels, so they cannot harm us if we are not in water! (Both spot and trace e. jump up from the water) big jewel : Think You Can Escape from us? Your now both princesses. (robo jewel turns into real jewel sparkles) spot : AW COME ON! (spot and trace e. Run away) spot : Quick! Seal the door! (trace e. seals the chalk land) spot : Phew! I hope we are safe now! trace e. : Me too. trace e. : Don't worry, My arms are chalk cannons. spot : Really? trace e. : Duh. Of course. spot : Let's go prank people by shooting chalk at them! trace e. : I know. But spot, grab my leg. spot : ok (spot grabs trace e.'s leg) (trace e. draws a propeller on her head, and they start flying away)